lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
The Beginning of the End/Transcrição
---- Episódio 1 - Escrito por: Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse Dirigido por: Jack Bender ---- Introdução pilha de frutas é mostrada, com o oceano ao fundo. A pilha parece explodir quando um carro a atravessa, e vemos que o fundo, é na verdade uma foto, a cena é uma cidade. O carro segue radicalmente enquanto os carros da polícia o seguem. Em uma casa, um homem liga a televisão, enquanto uma perseguição em alta velocidade é mostrada ao vivo nos noticiários. O homem assiste à ação enquanto se serve de um drink. REPÓRTER: ...30 minutos já se passaram desde o começo dessa perseguição em alta velocidade. Ainda não temos nenhuma informação sobre quem está dirigindo este veículo. Jeff, você pode nos dizer onde começou essa perseguição? JEFF: Ouvimos falar que ela começou perto da La Brea, então se locomoveu pelo Distrito Industrial até sul da Rodovia 10. REPÓRTER: Você pode ver quantas pessoas há no carro? [O homem assistindo a televisão é revelado. É Jack JEFF: Parece que tem só uma, o motorista. Nós não temos certeza se é o dono do carro. O que você vê aqui são imagens da Rodovia 10, centro sul. REPÓRTER: Aquilo é um Camaro, Jeff? JEFF: Sim, uma relíquia, modelo 1970. JACK: Droga. carro é cercado pelas viaturas e acaba saindo da pista, batendo. Os carros da polícia param e os policiais cercam o Camaro com armas POLICIAL (H): Nos mostre suas mãos! homem dentro do carro respira ofegante POLICIAL (H): Abaixe a janela e mostre suas mãos agora! homem obedece POLICIAL (M): Agora abra a porta devagar com sua mão esquerda. homem obedece POLICIAL (H): Saia do carro! homem obedece novamente POLICIAL: Vire-se, devagar! homem se vira. É Hurley POLICIAL 2: Deite no chão! POLICIAL (M): Agora! se agita e tenta fugir. Mas é jogado contra a parede pelos policiais HURLEY: Pare! Não quer saber quem sou? Pare! Espera! Não sabe quem sou eu? Sou um dos 6 da Oceanic! Sou um dos 6 da Oceanic!!! CRÉDITOS Primeiro Ato é mostrado na sala de interrogatório com o canal CCTV o mostrando em uma loja de conveniências DETETIVE: Então, cinco minutos antes de você bater 10 vezes pela cidade, você estava cuidando de seu próprio negócio em uma loja de conveniências, até que vê algo e enlouquece. Sr. Reyes, por que você correu assim? Quem você viu ali? Ouça, camarada, sei que você viu alguém naquela loja que te fez correr... HURLEY: Eu não estava correndo de ninguém. DETETIVE: Se acha que ligo por você ser uma celebridade, você bateu seu Camaro na vizinhança errada. HURLEY: Eu não sou uma celebridade. DETETIVE: (Risos) Então, por que você continua falando: "Ei, sou um dos 6 da Oceanic"? Quer saber de uma coincidência divertida? HURLEY: Claro. DETETIVE: Eu conhecia alguém do seu avião. HURLEY: Sério? DETETIVE: Seu nome era Ana-Lucia Cortez. Era minha parceira antes de eu virar detetive. Cabelo escuro... Linda. Talvez você a tenha conhecido. Talvez você a encontrou no avião... Antes de ele decolar? HURLEY: Desculpe, nunca ouvi falar. DETETIVE: Por que você não assiste à fita? Talvez isso te ajude em algo. Vou pegar uma rosquinha. Quer uma? HURLEY: Não, obrigado. DETETIVE: Quando eu voltar, irá me contar de quem você fugiu. detetive deixa a sala. Hurley senta e assiste ao seu vídeo na loja, onde ele pula de medo e corre para fora do local em pânico. Ele olha para o espelho da sala de interrogatório onde depois ele vê uma janela subaquática. Um homem com capuz nada até a janela, e toca no vidro, que imediatamente quebra. A água invade a sala e chega aos pés de Hurley, que corre até a porta HURLEY: Socorro! Socorro! Socorro! Socorro! Me ajudem! Socorro! detetive retorna à sala DETETIVE: O que diabos há de errado com você? vê que não há água na sala, a janela se tornou espelho de novo DETETIVE: O que está fazendo, Reyes? Quer ser jogado em um hospício? Porque, se é isso que quer, posso fazer acontecer agora, amigo. HURLEY: Você pode? (Hurley ) Oh, obrigado! Obrigado, obrigado! Ilha, Hurley usa o rádio da van da DHARMA para se comunicar com Jack HURLEY: Jack? Está aí cara? Praia para Jack, vamos Jack! Praia para Jack... pega seu walkie e responde JACK: Hurley, o que aconteceu? HURLEY: Ei, vocês já fizeram o que tinham que fazer na torre de rádio? JACK: Sim, e eu falei com as pessoas no barco, eles estão a caminho para nos pegarem agora. HURLEY: Sério? Isso funcionou? vê Ben assistindo solenemente JACK: Sério, todos nós estamos voltando para a praia agora, então, é melhor arrumar suas malas, amigo. (Ele pisca pra Ben) HURLEY: Hahaha! Cara! Isso é ótimo! Woohoo! anda em direção aos outros na praia, noo mesmo tempo em que Jack encontra Kate JACK: Alguma sorte? KATE: Nada, nenhum sinal dele. (Ela olha pra Naomi morrendo no chão) É como se ele estivesse desaparecido. Porque Locke a mataria? Ele nem se quer a conheceu... JACK: Porque ele é louco. KATE: Então, e se ele voltar? JACK: Se voltar, eu o matarei. (Eles se entreolham por um momento) Eu vou pegar todos, quanto mais rápido chegarem a praia melhor. KATE: Nós realmente voltaremos para casa? JACK: Sim. Nós realmente voltaremos. sai, passando por Claire e Sun que estão trocando Aaron. Rose está presente também SUN: (Risos) Eu não posso acreditar que irei ter o meu bebê no hospital. CLAIRE: (Empurra seu braço) Vai esfregar na cara, é!? SUN: (Risos) Oh não... ROSE: Vocês senhoras precisam de uma mão? CLAIRE: Não, nós só estamos dobrando as coisas, obrigada. Você deve estar muito orgulhosa pelo Bernard, eu ouvi que ele foi um completo herói. ROSE: Mas todo mundo sabe que o herói de verdade foi o seu homem, Claire. Se Charlie não desligasse aquele gizmo ?, nós ainda estaríamos pegando um sinal ocupado nesse telefone estranho. Então é melhor você ter certeza que vai tratá-lo bem quando ele voltar. CLAIRE: Rose! riem. Enquanto isso, Ben está amarrado a uma árvore com Rousseau situada próxima a ele. Eles observam Alex and Karl conversando e rindo BEN: Eu preciso que você me faça um favor. Eu preciso que você pegue a Alex e vá para o mais longe possível daqui. ROUSSEAU: O quê? BEN: Me escute, nós não temos tempo para isso. Todos que ficarem aqui irão morrer. Agora pegue a Alex e saia daqui agora, eu não me importo para onde, apenas vá, eu não irei ver minha filha... bate em Ben ROUSSEAU: Ela não é sua filha. praia, Juliet está cavando um túmulo enquanto Sawyer bebe cerveja. Hurley e Bernard estão olhando para o oceano HURLEY: Eu já te disse que ganhei na loteria? Eu tinha tipo 150 milhões de dólares. Foi a pior coisa que aconteceu comigo. BERNARD: Ah, sim, quem precisa de 150 milhões de dólares, certo? HURLEY: Agora tudo se foi. Porque todos eles pensam que estou morto. Vamos ser resgatados e eu vou voltar. Eu vou ser livre. (Pausa) Eu quero dar um pulo bomba. Eu estive andando pra cima e pra baixo nessa praia todo dia e olhando para essa água. E eu quero dar um pulo bomba. BERNARD: Hurley. Você quer dar um pulo bomba? Então pula. faz, correndo e rindo. Ele pula na água sorrindo, sobe à superfície, e vê os outros ajudando Desmond a puxar a canoa até a costa. Hurley observa. SAYID: Você está bem, Desmond? DESMOND: Nós precisamos impedir o Jack. Nós não podemos deixá-lo contatar aquele barco. SAWYER: Calma, Scottie, tudo está bem, o barco está a caminho. DESMOND: O quê? A caminho? Não. HURLEY: Ei, cadê o Charlie? DESMOND: Não, aquela mulher, Naomi, ela mentiu. As pessoas no barco não são quem eles tão dizendo que são. JULIET: O quê? SAWYER: Então, quem são eles? HURLEY: Desmond, cadê o Charlie? DESMOND: Eu não sei, mas nós precisamos contatar Jack, agora!! JULIET: Está tudo bem, nós podemos ligar para ele, nós temos um telefone. Está tudo okay. DESMOND: Cadê ele? Pegue-o. BERNARD: O que você quer dizer com as pessoas não quem eles dizem que são? HURLEY: (Grita) Cadê o Charlie?!! param DESMOND: (Pausa) Eu... me desculpe, brotha. Eu... percebem que Charlie está morto Segundo Ato torre de rádio, um telefone toca KATE: É a nossa carona. atende o telefone via satélite JACK: Alô. MINKOWSKI: Ei Jack. Sou George Minkowski. Nós estamos tentando traçar o seu sinal aí, mas nós estamos tendo uma interferência na rede. Nós precisamos que você refaça algumas configurações no telefone via satélite. JACK: É claro, ok, só me fale o que eu tenho que fazer. MINKOWSKI: Que tal colocar Naomi no telefone? JACK: Naomi foi pegar lenha. Você pode esperar por um segundo, deixa eu ver se eu... vira, e percebe que o corpo de Naomi não está mais ali. Ben se senta um pouco e olha fixamente para os dois. Jack para de falar com Minkowski JACK: Cadê ela? BEN: (Sorri de maneira forçada e murmura “Eu avisei”). praia, o grupo ainda ouve as notícias de Desmond SAWYER: Olha, nós temos que ligar para o médico. SAYID: Você escutou Desmond? Charlie escreveu em sua mão. SAWYER: Olha, me desculpe se ele está morto. Mas eu não sei que diabos “não é o barco da Penny” significa. SAYID: Ligar para o Jack não ajuda em nada. JULIET: Ajuda a alertá-lo. SAYID: Mas também alerta as pessoas no cargueiro que nós suspeitamos deles. Não tenho dúvida de que eles estão monitorando nossas ligações, se nós ligarmos para o Jack... SAWYER: Você sabe o quê? Eu tenho o walkie, eu vou fazer a ligação. Hey! pega o walkie da mão de Sawyer e joga no mar HURLEY: É melhor nós irmos. SAWYER: (Grita) Ir aonde? torre de rádio, Jack distribui tochas enquanto Rousseau se aproxima ROUSSEAU: Eu encontrei sangue. A trilha da garota. Provavelmente estava rastejando. Pode estar um pouco mais de dez minutos à nossa frente. Deveríamos ir, agora, e encontrá-la. JACK: (Aponta para Ben) Nós vamos levá-lo conosco. ROUSSEAU: Por que deveríamos fazer isso? JACK: Porque eu não confio nele com outra pessoa que não seja eu. vai até o restante do grupo JACK: Certo, ouçam. Eu preciso que todos desçam de volta à praia. Quando estas pessoas chegarem, temos que nos certificar de que nos acharam facilmente. Certo? CLAIRE: Você parece preocupado, Jack. JACK: A única coisa que me preocupa é perder nossa carona para casa. se preparam para partir e Kate vai até Jack KATE: Eu encontrei a trilha dela. Ela seguiu para o oeste da Ilha. JACK: Então você a encontrou. Nós vamos atrás dela agora. KATE: Mas, você tem certeza de que é ela? JACK: A menos que mais alguém esteja sangrando... KATE: Mas se ela não quiser que nós a encontremos, pode ter criado uma trilha falsa. I acho que nós poderíamos seguir as duas, neste caso. JACK: Kate, daqui a seis horas nós vamos estar sentados em um barco, rindo de do fato de que afinal nisso, não concordamos. Naomi está ferida, ela correu selva adentro, não está pensando em deixar trilhas falsas. KATE: Você está certo. JACK: Eu vou seguir a trilha dela. Porque você não leva todos de volta à praia. KATE: Vou fazer isso. abraça Jack, e Ben assiste KATE: Tenha cuidado, ok? vai embora e Jack segue com Rousseau e Ben praia, o grupo da costa se prepara para se encontrar com o grupo que seguiu em direção à torre de rádio SAWYER: Me diga que diabos você tem, Hugo? Eles vão todos voltar de manhã, se você apenas ficar esperando. HURLEY: Você não pode esperar com avisos cara, você avisa... grupo divide armas SAWYER: E eu aqui, achando que ia ter uma boa noite de sono. flash-forward, Hurley joga Connect 4 num hospício com alguns pacientes HURLEY: Você quase me pegou dessa vez. Que tal melhor de sete? ENFERMEIRA: Você está pronto para seus medicamentos, Hugo? pega o medicamento e toma rapidamente ENFERMEIRA: E por acaso, você tem visita. olha ao redor e vê um homem com crachá de visitante em outra mesa. Hurley vai até ele VISITANTE: Sr. Reyes. Oi. Meu nome é Matthew Abaddon. Eu sou advogado da Oceanic Airlines. Nós podemos conversar por alguns minutos? HURLEY: Ok. MATTHEW: Estou aqui, Sr Reyes, porque nós ouvimos sobre o seu recente (pausa) episódio. Você foi preso. E seu encarceramento aqui. Francamente, nós estamos mal por isso. Então, em nome da Oceanic, eu gostaria de convidá-lo a uma pequena melhora. HURLEY: Que tipo de melhoramento? MATTHEW: Para uma instalação onde a tinta não está descascando das paredes. Onde você terá seu próprio banheiro. Você pode ver o mar de lá... HURLEY: Eu não quero ver o mar. MATTHEW: Sem problemas. HURLEY: Na verdade, obrigado, Eu estou bem aqui. MATTHEW: Você está bem, Sr. Reyes? HURLEY: O que você quer dizer? MATTHEW: Você está em um hospício. HURLEY: Você pode me dizer quem você é, de novo? Eu gostaria de ver seu cartão. procura em seu bolso, e não apresenta nada MATTHEW: Eu devo ter deixado em casa. HURLEY: Então acabamos, cara. se prepara para ir MATTHEW: Eles ainda estão vivos? HURLEY: (Pausa) O quê? MATTHEW: Você me ouviu. HURLEY: Enfermeira. Enfermeira! Saia daqui! É melhor sair daqui! Socorro. Socorro, ele está atrás de mim. Não não não. Esse cara está atrás de mim. Socorro. ENFERMEIRAS: Está ok, está ok. homem deixa o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Hurley apenas observa mata à noite, Hurley e o grupo seguem caminhando SAWYER: Está tudo bem aí, Hugo? HURLEY: Sim, cara, estou bem. SAWYER: Quer conversar sobre isso? HURLEY: Conversar sobre o quê? SAWYER: Charlie. Eu digo, vocês dois eram amigos, eu só achei... HURLEY: Nós provavelmente chegaremos ao Jack mais rápido se não conversarmos. continua caminhando SAWYER: Eu vou acelerar e dizer a eles para irem mais devagar. HURLEY: Eu posso acompanhar. SAWYER: Certo "ese"... então chame se precisar de mim, então segue em frente. Hurley segue devagar, perdendo a trilha dos outros sobreviventes HURLEY: Caras. Caras! Caras! Caras!!! Caras! pára em frente à cabana de Jacob e escuta sussurros Terceiro Ato isso, Jack está seguindo a trilha de Naomi com Rousseau e Ben ROUSSEAU: A trilha de sangue acaba aqui. JACK: O que isso quer dizer? ROUSSEAU: Acabou. JACK: Você está me dizendo que ela parou de sangrar aqui? ROUSSEAU: Não. Eu estou dizendo que ela nos enganou. Nos passou para trás. BEN: É melhor ligar para o barco. Dizer a eles que ela está pegando um feixe de lenha realmente grande. faz um gesto para pegar o telefone, mas percebe que ele não está em seu bolso JACK: Onde está? BEN: Certo, eu provavelmente deveria ter dito que vi ela pegar o telefone, mas você me bateu, Jack. Eu te devia isso. JACK: Sobre o que você está falando? BEN: Kate o pegou de você quando se abraçaram. percebe seu engano BEN: Ela encontrou a trilha certa também, mas você não quis ouvi-la. Eu acho que ela resolveu tomar a situação. Mas olhe pelo lado bom, pelo menos alguém aqui sabe realmente o que está fazendo. e Rousseau voltam para a direção de onde vieram. Jack dá um forte puxão na corda que amarra as mãos de Ben, lhe causando dor. Enquanto isso, Kate está seguindo a trilha verdadeira. O telefone via satélite começa a tocar. Kate pára, e resolve atender. KATE: Alô. MINKOWSKI: Quem é? KATE: Anh, aqui é Kate. MINKOWSKI: Você está com Jack? KATE: Não, não, ele não está aqui. MINKOWSKI: Onde está Naomi? KATE: Estamos procurando por ela. MINKOWSKI: O que você quer dizer, vocês estão procurando por ela? termina a ligação. Gotas de sangue caem em seu braço. Ela olha para cima e vê Naomi cair em cima dela com uma faca, que coloca no pescoço de Kate NAOMI: Me dê o telefone. Me dê o telefone. KATE: Naomi, me escute. Você está ferida, me deixe ajudá-la. NAOMI: Me ajudar? Eu passei os últimos três dias tentando fazer com que vocês fossem resgatados. E vocês acertaram uma faca nas minhas costas. KATE: Não, não fomos nós. NAOMI: Quem? KATE: Seu nome é John Locke. NAOMI: Por que? KATE: Ele disse que vocês não são quem dizem ser. telefone toca KATE: Eu juro por Deus, nós nunca quisemos machucar você, você nos conhece. Por favor, nós precisamos de sua ajuda, por favor, nos ajude. NAOMI: Me dê o telefone. entrega o aparelho. Naomi a solta e responde NAOMI: George. É Naomi. MINKOWSKI: Naomi, por onde esteve? O que está acontecendo aí? olha para Kate NAOMI: Eu sofri um acidente. Estou ferida. MINKOWSKI: O quê? Um acidente, que acidente? O que aconteceu? Naomi? Alô? Alô? continua olhando Kate fixamente NAOMI: Eu acertei um galho de árvore quando aterrissei. Ele perfurou meu intestino. MINKOWSKI: Por que eles me disseram que você estava recolhendo lenha? NAOMI: Eu acho que eles estavam com medo de dizer o que aconteceu até que eu pudesse contar por mim mesma. MINKOWSKI: Nós perdemos sua frequência e não podemos chegar até você. Você pode mudar as configurações do telefone? NAOMI: Sim. (Ela pressiona os botões do telefone) Tente agora. MINKOWSKI: Claro como um sino. Fique firme Naomi, nós vamos chegar aí o mais rápido possível, certo? NAOMI: Me desculpe, George. Apenas diga à minha irmã que eu a amo. entre em colapso. Kate percebe que ela está morta cabana de Jacob, Hurley se aproxima com cuidado. Existe um luz no interior HURLEY: Olá? olha pela janela para dentro da casa, vendo a pintura de um cachorro na parede, e um homem na cadeira de balance. Outro homem se aproxima da janela, deixando visíveis seus olhos. Hurley corre HURLEY: Socorro! Socorro! Socorro!!! dá a volta e de repente a casa está atrás dele. A fechadura da porta gira. Hurley fecha os olhos HURLEY: Não tem nada aqui. Não tem nada aqui. Não tem nada aqui. Não tem nada aqui. abre seus olhos de novo e a casa havia sumido. Ele corre e acaba tropeçando. Grita e abre os olhos novamente. John Locke está parado em sua frente. LOCKE: Oi, Hugo. Quarto Ato para Hurley e Locke sentados juntos LOCKE: Você seguia sozinho e se perdeu, Hugo. Como se separou do grupo? HURLEY: Eu só, fiquei para trás, eu acho. LOCKE: E por que estava gritando por socorro? HURLEY: Eu estava assustado. LOCKE: O que Desmond disse que aconteceu lá em baixo na estação, “não é o barco de Penny”. Você tem certeza do que Charlie escreveu em sua mão? HURLEY: Jack nunca deveria ter ligado para aquelas pessoas. LOCKE: Eu não poderia concordar mais. HURLEY: Vai ser duro, contar a eles que estavam pensando que viriam aqui para nos resgatar. LOCKE: Bem, nós apenas temos que tentar fazer o nosso melhor, Hugo. Porque se nós não pudermos dizer a eles, então Charlie terá morrido por nada. Juliet e os outros estão em frente aos destroços da parte dianteira do avião. Hurley chega. SAWYER: Onde diabos você esteve, Hugo? HURLEY: Desculpe, eu só… me perdi. chega também SAYID: O quê você está fazendo aqui? LOCKE: Eu vim aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você, para advertir Jack sobre as pessoas daquele barco. Eu já tinha dado dicas a ele, mas, acredito que vou ter mais sorte com algum apoio. SAYID: Você quer meu apoio? Você pode me dizer por que destruiu aquele submarino? grupo ouve vozes. Eles engatilham suas armas. Outros sobreviventes chegam da torre de radio. SUN: (Fala coreano] corre abraça Jin. Claire procura por Charlie. Rose vê Bernard e corre para abraçá-lo BERNARD: Ainda inteiro. ROSE: Rambo. toca um machucado em sua testa BERNARD: Ai! riem e se abraçam. Juliet também abraça Alex. Desmond vai falar com Claire. Hurley o impede HURLEY: Eu vou dizer a ela. vai até ela, chorando HURLEY: Ele está morto. Charlie está morto. CLAIRE: Não. se abraçam e choram juntos. Todos observam flash-forward, Hurley está sentado do lado de fora da instituição para doentes mentais. Ele desenha um esquimó e um iglu. Um paciente se aproxima de Hurley PACIENTE: Eu não olharia se fosse você. HURLEY: Do que você está falando, cara? PACIENTE: Tem um cara ali, olhando para você. HURLEY: Que cara? paciente aponta PACIENTE: Aquele cara. olha adiante apavorado. Charlie está em um carro CHARLIE: Ei cara. Não corra. Hurley. Apenas, apenas, sente-se. Eu quero falar com você. Venha. Não faça o que você fez na loja, certo? Não precisa pirar. HURLEY: Não precisa pirar? Eu estou tentando comprar algo, e de repente você está lá em pé. Você está morto, o que você espera que eu faça? CHARLIE: A gente pode apenas se sentar? HURLEY: Eu posso estar em um hospício, mas eu sei que você está morto e eu não terei uma conversa imaginária com você. tira seus óculos escuros e encara Hugo nos olhos CHARLIE: Eu estou morto. Mas eu também estou aqui. HURLEY: Certo, prove. bate em Hurley HURLEY: Tudo bem, certo. se sentam juntos HURLEY: Você sabia que ia morrer quando nadou até lá? acenou HURLEY: Então por que você não me disse? CHARLIE: Porque você tentaria me impedir. E como eu ia fazer isso de qualquer jeito eu pensei que poderia livrar você de todo o drama. E agora você tem que fazer uma coisa. Mas você está se escondendo. Essa é o real motivo pelo que você correu quando me viu na loja. Você sabia que eu estava aqui para te dizer. HURLEY: Eu não estou escutando isso. Não estou porque você não está aqui. tampa seus ouvidos e esconde sua cara CHARLIE: Eu estou aqui, e você está sendo um bebê. HURLEY: Eu vou fechar meus olhos e contar até cinco, quando eu abrir você terá sumido. CHARLIE: Eu estou aqui. HURLEY: Um! CHARLIE: Não faça isso. HURLEY: Dois! CHARLIE: Eles precisam de você. HURLEY: Três! CHARLIE: Eles precisam de você, Hugo. HURLEY: Quatro! CHARLIE: Você sabe que eles precisam de você. HURLEY: Cinco! abre os olhos, e Charlie se foi volta ao tempo real, Hurley ainda está abraçado a Claire CLAIRE: O quê, o quê aconteceu? Eu quero dizer, como, como ele... HURLEY: Ele estava tentando nos ajudar. permanecem em silêncio, até que Rousseau e Ben chegam. Locke se vira, e Jack o acerta no rosto sem prévio aviso. Os outros observam. Locke tenta pegar sua arma, mas Jack a tira de suas mãos. Ele engatilha a arma JULIET: Jack. LOCKE: Você não vai atirar em mim. Assim como eu não iria... puxa o gatilho, mas a arma falha LOCKE: Não está carregada. Quinto Ato ataca Locke. Sawyer e Sayid apartam a briga SAWYER: Venha. JACK: Me deixe! Você sabe o que ele fez? SAYID: (Grita) Sim, eu sei o que ele fez! se levanta LOCKE: Tudo que eu fiz, tudo que eu tenho feito tem sido pelo bem de todos nós. JACK: Você está doido? LOCKE: Eu sei eu, eu tenho muito o que explicar. Mas eu nunca fiz nada para machucar nenhum de vocês. Eu até arrisquei minha vida para avisá-los de que havia uma traidora entre vocês. (Ele aponta para Juliet). JACK: Ela nos ajudou, John. Tudo o que você fez foi destruir todas as chances que tivemos de sair dessa ilha. Você matou Naomi. BEN: Bem, tecnicamente, ele não a matou, ainda. KATE: Sim, ele matou. outros se viram para ver Kate chegar KATE: Ela está morta. Ela não denunciou você, John. Ela cooperou conosco, e consertou isso. dá o telefone via satélite para Jack KATE: Eles estão a caminho. LOCKE: Ela não cooperou com ninguém. Ela queria que sua gente chegasse aqui. E acreditem em mim, quando eles chegarem, é melhor estar bem longe daqui. Eu estou indo para o acampamento dos Outros, porque eles o abandonaram. É o único lugar da Ilha com algum tipo de segurança agora. É o que eu posso fazer nesse momento, até que possa pensar em algo melhor. Até lá, quem quiser sobreviver, deveria vir comigo. JACK: Ninguém vai a lugar nenhum com você, John. Porque eles não são loucos. HURLEY: Ele não é louco. E o que me diz de Charlie? Charlie foi até aquele lugar só para que nós pudéssemos ser resgatados. E o que quer que tenha feito, funcionou. Mas alguma coisa deve ter acontecido. Ele deve ter ouvido alguma coisa antes de … (Pausa) Eu não sei porque, mas ele mudou de idéia. de flashback mostram Charlie se afogando, e mostrando a Desmond a mensagem em sua mão HURLEY: Porque a última coisa que ele fez foi nos avisar que aquelas pessoas do barco não são quem elas dizem ser. Então, eu não vou ouvir você, vou ouvir meu amigo, vou ouvir Charlie. se junta a Locke LOCKE: Ninguém mais? Não temos muito tempo. e outras pessoas se juntam a eles BEN: Jack com sua permissão, eu gostaria de ir com o John. JACK: Ele é todo seu. e Rousseau vão Locke, assim como Alex e Karl BERNARD: (para Rose) Você disse que nunca deixaria essa Ilha. Se você quiser ir com Locke, eu vou estar bem atrás de você. ROSE: Eu não vou a lugar algum com aquele homem. faz um gesto para ir com Locke KATE: O que você está fazendo? SAWYER: O que sempre tenho feito, Kate: sobrevivendo. a chover. Todos parecem sombrios LOCKE: Você sabe onde nos encontrar, se mudar de idéia. leva seu grupo para longe, dividindo os sobreviventes em duas partes flash-forward, Hurley joga basquete. Jack entra no ginásio JACK: Você já errou? sorri, como Hurley HURLEY: Jack. JACK: É, eu estava voltando da minha consulta. Pensando em parar e te fazer uma visita. Uma partida? HURLEY: Sua vez. Então... consulta, é? Quer dizer que você voltou a fazer cirurgias e tal? começa a jogar basquete com Hurley JACK: É. joga e acerta. Jack joga e erra JACK: Um ponto. HURLEY: Os repórteres deixaram você em paz? joga e acerta JACK: Sim. Ainda tenho que assinar alguns autógrafos quando saio para um café. JACK: Estou pensando em deixar a barba crescer. joga e erra de novo HURLEY: Você deve ficar estranho com barba, cara. Mais um ponto. Então, o que você realmente está fazendo aqui, Jack? JACK: Eu só estava checando você, vendo se está tudo bem. HURLEY: Checando para ver se eu estou maluco, se eu ia contar. JACK: Você está? HURLEY: Sua vez. JACK: Ah, você ganhou. Eu, bem, tenho que ir. Foi bom ver você, Hurley. começa a ir HURLEY: Me desculpe. Me desculpe eu ter ido com Locke. Eu deveria ter ficado com você. JACK: Isso são águas passadas, cara. HURLEY: Eu não acho que a gente fez a coisa certa, Jack. Eu acho que ela quer que a gente volte. JACK: Hurley. HURLEY: E ela irá fazer tudo que pode... JACK: (Grita) Nós nunca vamos voltar! vai à porta HURLEY: Nunca diga nunca, cara. volta ao tempo real. Jack e kate observa a dianteira dos destroços do avião KATE: Você está pensando em Charlie? JACK: Sinto como se fizesse cem anos que viemos aqui juntos. Como isso aconteceu? podem ser ouvidos KATE: Os trovões estão ficando mais fortes. JACK: Não é um trovão. som é de um helicóptero, que acende as luzes. Jack e Kate vêem alguém saltar de pára-quedas dele. JACK: Venha. encontram o paraquedista, que retira o capacete e os olha fixamente PARAQUEDISTA: Você é o Jack? e Kate se entreolham, apreensivos...